Pokemon Legacy
by Kiha717
Summary: What if Red never faced Team Rocket because they never existed? Or at least, not yet. Meet Jan and Nia, two of the worlds most unlikely heroes, who begin to face a organization like nothing they have ever seen before. Will they, along with companions they make, be able to stop these people from world domination thanks to the legendries of Kanto? Or will they be too weak to take it?


_Hey guys,_

_I'm Kiha717 and you might know me from the fanfiction Demon Battle Rises or some others I wrote in the past. Today I bring you something very special to me because it's a format of an RP that means quite a bit to me. It was the first installment of a three part story that really has impacted me. _

_And since we always joked about having fans who loved the story, maybe I could make it come true. So, without further ado, I bring you the beginning of a story that I cherish. But believe me, once we are in Lt. Surge's territory, this story will become memorable and take your breath away!_

_Enjoy and feel free to review with your opinions~_

_xKiha_

* * *

_Welcome to the world of Pokémon! Or at least Kanto, for the time being. There is peace here, with nothing the matter and only the victory of heroes to talk about. Here, there hasn't been a Team Rocket yet and even so, Red and Blue have completed their journeys and taken their respective positions of 8__th__ Gym Leader and Pokémon League champion. But Team Rocket still exists. Still plots._

_But if this is true, who will save us? Who will protect us from the evil of this world?_

_A pair of heroes that barely made it out of Pallet Town._

.

.

.

Fifteen year old Nia Evans finished tying the white bandanna on her head, making sure the knot was perfect before smiling with satisfaction. It seemed to look okay now, adjusting long blond pigtails to make sure it was okay. She could practically feel her heart pulsating through her ears with excitement. After being too nervous to do it, she was leaving for her own journey!

Which starter to pick?

What did she want to do with herself?

What was there to do?

Nia giggled giddily, her azure eyes looking at themselves through the mirror's glass. "My very own Pokémon. I'm really going to do it." Her hands smoothing out the pink tank top and shorts she was wearing as she shook, looking to the door.

Dad and Delilah wouldn't be here to see her off, but that was alright. She probably wouldn't be up for any type of sappy goodbye anyhow. No, for now she was just ready to finally take those first steps out of Pallet. Her Dad did it once, her older sister did it and now it was her turn.

Nia opened the front door, looking through her small home once more before smiling almost secretly to herself. "Goodbye house. I'll see you when I find my calling."

.

.

.

On the other side of the town, fifteen year old Jan Valentine was also getting ready for his very own journey. He placed a pair of green rim goggles over his short brown locks, not sure he could go without them. His green eyes looking over his choice of outfit; blue t-shirt with a black vest over the top and brown pants. Maybe a bit different, but it seemed to make since in its own right.

"Guess today's the day." He said to himself, almost as a reassurance mechanism. Honestly, he wasn't sure if he could do this; he wasn't the bravest person nor was he the best fighter. He preferred comics and studying Pokémon to getting down and dirty with the battling side of things. But everybody else did it and he figured it might be for the best to at least give it a try.

"Mom, I'm going." Jan nervously called, adjusting his goggles once more.

"OH MY BABY!"

The brunette was used to it by now, but he still slightly flinched when he was practically tackled by his own mother, the woman hugging her child tight. "Oh, Jan, I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I-I'll miss you t-too." He managed to say as she constricted her child in her powerful arms. "But please, you're choking me."

"Oh dear!" She released him quickly. "I am so sorry, baby!" Jan sighing as he began to recapture the breath his parent unintentionally stole from him. His mother, Matilda, then drawing in a deep breath of her own. "But, it is going to be hard without you being here."

"I'll be back soon, you know that."

"No, no." Matilda said with a smile. "I want you take all the time you need, make all the friends you want to."

Friends? Jan lowered his head, knowing he was going solo on this one. "I'll be sure to remember that."

"Then go get them!" His mother said with a smile, watching her son nod slowly before looking to the door and heading out. Hopefully, this wouldn't be too hard.

But then again, no Pokémon journey is easy.

.

.

.

Inside the lab, was simply Professor Oak who seemed to be running through the routine things in his head. How to talk about the Pokémon, any wisdom he might need to impart onto them. It didn't matter too much, because he was used to answering any kind of question any new trainer would have. The question always on his mind wasn't who would say what or what kind of person they would be when they entered; nervous or afraid.

No, the question always boiled down to which starter they were going to look over and decide to become friends with. Which Pokémon would join this journey with them and teach these new people what it meant to be a true trainer?

Oh, he just couldn't wait.

"Professor!" The doors opened as jittery Nia entered the laboratory, a gentle smile on her face as she looked around. The closer she got, the more excited she became and the more real this felt. Arceus, could this get any more emotionally confusing?

"Ah, Miss Nia Evans." Oak smiled. "It's a pleasure to see you have finally come to begin your journey."

"Good morning, Professor." The two turning to see Jan entering, his shaking hands adjusting the goggles on his head for comfort.

"And Mister Jan Valentine." The old man said, his look of joy seeming to expand just at the sight of these two teens. He hadn't been sure if they would ever leave their home town to go on their own adventure, but finally it was happening and he couldn't help but want to encourage it.

The teenagers exchanged looks, Nia smiling. "Wow, Jan, I haven't seen you in a long time." Of course, this was the first time they had even noticed one another for a few weeks, maybe months.

"S-Same." He stuttered nervously, not sure if it was Nia or his own nervousness making him stutter.

"Now then you two, I'm sure you're very excited about today. However, are there any questions you have before we meet your options?" Oak asked, seeing the teens shake their heads. "I guess you both know all you would need to at your age. So, let's get a look at the Pokémon, alright?"

After receiving the nods of both teenagers, Oak led them into a back room with three Pokéballs evenly spaced out on it. The man going through his routine of releasing the three little Pokémon, each seeming like it was trying to wake as they began stretching. "And here we are; Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle."

Nia covered her mouth, azure eyes widened as she looked over the three little creatures. "So cute!" Eyes darting from one to the other with uncertainty.

"Don't be worried about having to choose fast. This is a big choice." Oak said simply.

Jan nodded slowly as he looked from one to the other, not all too sure before getting onto his knees to get a better look. Right away, the Charmander began growling with a feral look in his eyes, the little lizard baring its teeth at the trainer. The Squirtle turned to the fire type, saying something in Pokémon speak only for the lizard to growl and say something back, the turtle uninterested in this as it shrugged. All the while, the Bulbasaur just seemed to be there, eying Jan as if he was nothing special.

"Er." The brunette said, beginning to speak up. "If Nia doesn't mind, I think I'll take the Bulbasaur." His green eyes focused on the creature that felt the most practical.

"Nope, no problem at all." Nia said with a shrug. "I think I'll take this little guy." Bending down and patting the head of the Squirtle, who accepted her affections without a problem

Jan nodded as he got closer to the grass type to pet it, the Bulbasaur huffing as it turned it's head.

Oak nervously laughed. "Fine choices indeed." Looking to the Charmander in a bit of surprise. This little fire type almost always ended up snatched up, but with the oddness of the situation, he didn't feel the need to question it at all. "And as always, I must give you your Pokédexes and Pokéballs." Handing them the most important part of the journey as both quickly placed them in the bags where they would remain.

"Thanks, Professor." Jan said, bowing before returning his new Bulbasaur. And just as quickly as he left, Jan walked out of the door.

"Nia."

The blond blinked, turning to the Professor. "Yes? Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just going to suggest something for you to do that might be wise."

A smile spread across Nia's face, the girl smiling. "Yes sir? What is it?"

Oak's experienced eyes met the nervous and yet eager eyes of Nia Evans. "You should travel with Jan. Teach one another and keep one another company." Seeing the surprised look in the eyes of the teenager as he chuckled softly. "I know it's an odd idea, but I am sure there really is something that could be learned from you two spending time together."

Nia looked down at the Squirtle that stood by her legs, slowly picking him up and placing him on her shoulder where the small turtle held on to. "I guess I don't see why it could hurt. I'd like the company too."

"Then I wish you both the best of luck." The two bowing to one another before Nia exited the lab.

.

.

.

"Hey! Jan!"

The brunette blinked as he turned around, green eyes surprised to see Nia so eager to continue talking with him. "Uh, yes?"

"Well, I was wondering." Azure eyes down casting in a bout of shyness. "If maybe we could be traveling partners?"

"Really? Well…Okay." Jan agreed. After all, getting through Viridian Forest wouldn't be an easy task. Especially if he was all by himself when he did it.

Nia giggled with joy, looking to her Squirtle. "Did you hear that Shion? We've scored ourselves some new traveling friends." The water type, now known as Shion, crying out in joy.

Jan gave her a gentle smile when suddenly his Bulbasaur popped out of its ball all by itself.

"Huh?" He seemed rather surprised. "What's up Ivy?" The grass type, apparently named Ivy, huffing as it stretched.

"Maybe he doesn't like his Pokéball?" Nia asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I guess he doesn't." Shrugged Jan, his new partner leering at him before sighing and rolling its eyes. "W-What did I say?"

"Maybe he's just not in a good mood right now?"

Ivy then glared at Nia, red eyes narrowed with what might have been hate or annoyance.

"Uh...let's see what the Dex says..." Jan examined the Pokedex, then sweat dropped, "Uh...he's a she."

Nia blinked nervously, smiling shyly. "Oh, I thought you were a very pretty thing. No wonder you're a girl."

'_Oh, the brains that are our humans.' _ Shion comfortably said with a chuckle. '_Can't even take the time to find out the gender of their partner.'_

Ivy had been glaring at Nia until the water type spoke, sighing slightly. '_I doubt we'll last long with them around.'_

"I can't believe I made that kind of a mistake." Jan groaned, hanging his head.

Nia gave him a gentle smile, placing her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. We all make mistakes and I'm sure she'll forgive you for making one."

Ivy glared at Jan, the teenager sighing. "I hope so…let's just head to Route one." His voice seeming a bit more urgent as he spoke that part.

Nia nodded as the two headed for the Route. And right away Jan began to hesitate while facing the grass. Ivy sighing as she nudged her trainer forcibly forward to get him to start walking.

By this time his traveling companion and her starter were far in front of him, the girl turning around. "You coming?"

"Yeah, of course." Jan said nervously. "Just pacing myself." Ivy rolling her eyes, knowing that nobody would believe such a claim.

Nia nodded, but began slowing down so the brunette could catch up with them.

And with this, Jan was able to quickly catch up with his companion, his eyes darting around when suddenly a pair of Ratatta appeared from the tall grass. "W-Woah!" The brunette said, finding himself jumpy as they seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"Our first battle!" Nia exclaimed, removing Shion from her shoulder and placing him on the ground. "Let's do this."

Jan nodded, Ivy not needing her trainer to tell her what to do as she also prepared herself for the fight ahead of her.

The mice charged with Tackle, the Kanto starters quickly dodging before retaliating with Tackles of their own, knocking the mice into the grass before the normal types got up again.

'_Oh the shame of being a Rattata._' Ivy mumbled before being hit with a Tackle, growling with irritation.

Shion was struck as well. '_Maybe you shouldn't insult them, brings out their anger.'_

'_Because Tackle is so threatening.'_

Shion growled, hitting his foe with Tackle once again as Ivy did the same, the small rats hitting one another thanks to the force of being sent back, collapsing in a knocked out heap.

"You guys did it!" Nia cheered, Jan giving his partner a smile as she only huffed in return. Shion returning to his rather comfortable spot on Nia's shoulder as the blond smiled, turning to the brunette she now knew as her companion. "So, off to Viridian City?"

Jan nodded with a smile of his own. "Yeah. Off to Viridian."


End file.
